The Phantom of the Caribbean: Curse of the Titanic
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: PotOPotCTitanic crossover...along with whatever we decide to throw in...three girls and a reluctant Phantom end up on the Titanic...in the Caribbean, and much crazyness comes after...
1. A Boring Party

**Author's Note- Yay! My sis and I are writing this phic together…and it is gonna get really weird, but stay quite funny I hope…I hope you all enjoy it! And please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Erik…well…I own an Erik muse…but I don't own PotO…how's that? **

Chapter 1

A Boring Party

It was a very boring party. For hours, the three girls (and Erik) had been sitting around, doing nothing. It was almost midnight and they were trying to figure out a movie to watch.

"Phantom!" Jen yelled. The younger girls glared. "We watched that last night." Her sister told her. "Er…ok…how 'bout the OTHER Phantom!"

"Watched it two nights ago!" Jessica said, bored. Jen thought. "Timeline?"

"No." the others both said. "Help me Erik!" Jen begged. Erik looked up from the book he was reading and blinked. "You're no fun…" the older sister muttered. "Alright, you choose!"

"Titanic!" both Jessica and Heavenn shouted at the same time. "Alright…fine…" Jen said, giving in. She liked Titanic, even if the ending was horrible. Jessica found the movie and put it in, and her sister sat back down on the couch, next to her muse, Erik. "You're still boring, Erik."

"I know." He replied, not looking up. Jen rolled her eyes and watched as the movie started. They watched through, despite the late hour, giving commentary at random intervals. Jessica and Heavenn were enjoying themselves. Jen was slightly bored, as none of her friends had been able to come. She would have to suffer with Erik. Not that she was suffering by any means. "Hey…want food anyone?" she suggested. "I'm making popcorn. "Sure." They replied, eyes glued to the screen. "Erik?"

"Any chocolate?" the Phantom asked, intent on the movie. "I'll see…nope, but there is some ice-cream in the freezer…" A few moments later Jen re-appeared with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "Yes," she said, looking at the creamy goodness with delight, "Chunky Monkey, the one ice cream…to rule them ALL!"

"Please…no One Ring to Rule Them All spoofs, Jen." Erik asked. "Fine…party pooper…" the percussionist muttered. "I heard that."

"I know." Jen took a seat after passing bowls of popcorn to the two younger girls, then handed a bowl of ice-cream to Erik, pulling out a spoon and keeping the cardboard pint for herself. "Hey, you have more!" he complained. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Shut up!" Heavenn yelled, turning to look at them. Both of them glared, struggling over the pint. "Fine." Erik muttered, angrily eating from the bowl Jen had given him. The movie continued for the most part with little difficulties. Until the part where Jack dies of course, when all in the room started complaining about how he should have lived.

"Stupid director…" Erik muttered, wiping away a tear. "Are you crying?" Jen asked. "No." he replied, trying to look all Phantom-ish. "You were crying…"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!" Jen began laughing. "Erik was crying! Erik was crying!"

"He was? Aw, poor unhappy Erik." Jessica said sympathetically. Erik smiled at her. "Thank you." Jen glowered. "Stupid Phantom…" she muttered under her breath, making herself comfortable on the seat, which, in turn, meant pushing him off the couch. The percussionist chuckled evilly. Erik moved and took a seat next to Heavenn, where there was room. She gave him a strange look then shrugged. After three hours of commentary, action, and Erik crying, the movie was over. "Aww…" all the people in the room moaned, wishing it weren't over. "What now?" Jessica asked, five minutes later, wide awake. Jen and Heavenn shrugged. Erik remained himself and didn't respond. "We could watch Return of the Fellowship of the Two Kings Towers…" Jen suggested.

"That isn't even a real movie!" Erik retorted. "If you watch all three LotR DVD's it is…" was her reply. He rolled his eyes. "Smart alac…"

"Thank you." Jen gave him a smug smile, her blue eyes gleaming triumphantly in the light of the TV screen. "How about Timeline?" Jessica suggested, browsing through the DVDs. "Yes!" Jen shouted. "Gerard Butler! YAY!"

"Must we?" Erik whined. "I don't like Gerard Butler."

"Why?" Heavenn asked. "He looks like me…but doesn't have to have a mask." Erik answered coldly, pouting as the Timeline DVD was put in. They watched through, with much 'squeeing' and phangirlishness from Jen and eye rolling from Erik. About half-way through the movie, Jen went to sit next to Erik, only to find he was dead-asleep. She grinned wickedly. "Hey…Jess…Erik's asleep…"

"Really? Hmmm…I have a great idea!" Another wicked smile was passed around the room. "I'll be right back…" Jessica stood and disappeared up the stairs, only to return moments later with her stage make-up. All three girls grinned at Erik's sleeping form. "Hey, I'll get sharpies and draw on his mask." Jen suggested, "And you two do his make-up."

"Ok." The two younger girls agreed. "Mask or no mask?" Jessica asked. "Hmmm…do what you want…just make sure you put it back on before he wakes up…"

"Alright." Heavenn said, pealing the mask off. While Jen was scribbling on the white porcelain, she asked "How did you get Erik anyway?"

"I called the 'Adopt-a-Muse' agency." Blank stares from Jessica and Heavenn. "Er…long story…"

"Alright then…" her sister said. After an hour, they all stepped away from Erik and fell over laughing. He looked ridiculous. His mask was covered in dragons and scribbles, as well as many other random things. Dark eye-shadow surrounded his eyes, so they looked much the Lon Chaney phantom. To go along with it, there were heavy lines of eye-liner, and a good amount of red-lipstick. To finish it off, brown make-up had been applied in a curling French-cartoon style moustache. "You know what we do now?" Jen asked. The others shook their heads. "Take pictures and post them on the internet!" she said, pulling out her digital camera. She took a picture, then ran to the office to upload it and put it online. Soon, she returned, laughing manically. "Done." She said, still laughing, and they all began laughing evilly in a way that made Michael Crawford's Phantom laugh seem nice. Just then, Erik stirred. "Hurry, back to your seats…" Jessica whispered, scuttling away. Jen was soon back on the couch, and Erik rolled over, opening his eyes. "Wha…what I miss?" he asked, yawning. The three girls smile innocently. "Us acting like complete idiots while watching this movie." Heavenn said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh." He replied, standing and returning to his seat by Jen. "Are you going to go to bed? Ever?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Nope." Jessica said. Erik sighed. "Well, then neither will I." Within minutes he was sleeping again, using Jen as an involuntary pillow. She glared at him and watched the movie. "Stupid Phantom…"

After Timeline ended, they were all yawning. "We should get some sleep…" Jen suggested. "We need to be awake tomorrow for Six Flags."

"Yeah." Heavenn agreed. Jessica nodded. "See you two tomorrow." Jen said, pushing Erik off the couch so she could stretch out. He hit the ground and woke up. "Would you stop doing that?"

"No." she replied sweetly. He glared, then got a pillow and closed his eyes. He would get his revenge in the morning. Within thirty minutes, all whispering had stopped and they were all asleep.


	2. Southampton

**Author's Note- Yay! Reviews! Thank you much for reviewing guys! This chapter is kinda boring, but it sets up what is going on…for now at least…**

**The Mouse in the Opera- Hehe, thank you )**

**Araiona Dubois- I haven't had it done, but I can see my sister's friends doing it to my poor muse…or not so poor muse…I gave him ice cream didn't I! MY ice cream!**

**Erik- you are over reacting Jen…**

**Jen- er…yes…thanks for reviewing!**

**Kalaia- Thank you! I am glad you liked it!**

**Tallacus- Hehe, yes…Erik is rather sentimental at times though! He rarely shows it, but I've seen him cry…**

**Erik- I do not! The Phantom doesn't cry!**

**Jen- Yes you do!**

Chapter 2

Southampton

Jessica looked around the dock, trying to find the others in her party. Where were they? Where was she? She looked at her clothes, they were in an early 1900's style. What was they day? Who was she? She felt…different. Not that it mattered. Jessica stared wide-eyed at the spectacular sight around her. She looked at the dress- it looked expensive and new, and wondered once more where she was. It was so…different. She must have looked out of place, just looking around as if she were the only person on the crowded dock. Just then a female voice called to her, and she turned. "Miss Mary! Miss Lefevre!" That name, why did it sound familiar? Oh yes, it was her name. Mary Lefevre. "Yes Trudy?" she asked, glancing at the maid. "What are you doing? We must go aboard!"

"What?" Mary gave her a strange look. "No time to stand around! The ship is leaving in 15 minutes!"

"What ship?" Mary asked, giving her maid a strange look. "The Titanic of course!" Mary looked up to see the behemoth of a ship looming before her. It was new…the maiden voyage. The part in her that was still Jessica gasped, she was about to board the Titanic! Just then another familiar voice shouted to her. She turned to see her friend Heavenn, or she thought it was, walking toward her. Or was it? She looked a good deal like Rose Bukater, the Rose. It made too much sense, the Jessica side thought- her friend was in love with Jack. "Jessica!" Heavenn shouted, grinning. "We are going to go on the Titanic! It's a miracle!"

Heavenn , who was obviously stunned to be a part of the Titanic and not even thinking that she had a fifty percent chance of dying…

Mary, who was still in awe of the ship , began walking with her maid to the entrance of the ship. It was all she ever wanted in one, except for having her own adopted muse. She walked through halls of bright colors and dull, and on walkways she wasn't allowed on. Heavenn, following close behind, forced her to go to the third class to find Jack Dawson. ( She knew the story…by heart).

Mary was only a first class girl who was really eager to eat cruise line bread and chicken. At least the Jessica side of her was. She only wanted to learn who she was, and if her character in time went down. She was French, and the grand-daughter of the former managers of the French Opera House. Not to mention her training of ballet and singing for the opera herself.

It was a windy day at sea, her waving orange hair swaying over her eyes. She had followed Heavenn all day in third class until she finally ran away. Now, on the 1st class deck, she watched the waves roll by. She was hungry and still eager for French bread, remembering the cruises she had been on. Mary turned away from the rail, deciding to see when dinner was to be served. She walked down the hallway, absorbed in her own thoughts. That is, until she ran into someone she thought she once knew. No one other than the Phantom of the opera himself.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen watched the area around her closely, unsure where she was. Granted, it looked familiar, but she really couldn't be sure. The man beside her was impeccably well dressed, wealthy she could tell, and knew, and smiled at her through his white half-mask. It gleamed in the sunlight. "Well, my dear," he said, smiling at her, "What do you think?" Jen smiled at Erik. "It is quite nice." She remarked, smiling back. She felt different here, and it wasn't just the uncomfortable clothing she was in. She felt…older, more mature. Of course she did! She was 20, and the daughter of a wealthy Englishman, engaged to Monsieur Destler, a composer for the French Opera. Erik kept her close as they walked down the street, getting closer to the ship each step. Jen didn't let the 1912 mind take over though, she was still very much Jen Leeper, a 16 year old percussion player from the United States. She grinned at Erik, he was the same Phantom he had always been.

They walked up the ramp to the ship and were lead to their large cabin where they found their luggage waiting for them. "This is going to be strange, Erik…" she muttered. She was in a dream, of course, she had to be! Or did she? She might never know, but for now, awe took over. She and Erik walked around the deck of the massive ship, arm in arm, getting as many smiles from well-wishing fellow first class members as strange looks cast at Erik's mask. He seemed a bit…tense, Jen thought. He wasn't much of a people person. Then again, neither was she. After a long while she found herself back in their room, just sitting and reading next to Erik. "What are we going to do?" he asked after a long while. "Hmm?"

"About the sinking." Erik seemed slightly worried. Of course, he should- most men didn't make it off. "I have what we need." Jen said, pulling a remote-control out of her bag. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew very well what it was. She grinned when he gave her a very strange look. "First of all my dear, this is probably just a dream." 16 year old Jen was coming out again. "But if it isn't- unlikely- we shall use this, my wonderful magic remote, to simply teleport somewhere else!" He gave her a disbelieving look. "Uh-huh…" he nodded his head as if to say 'yeah…right…'. Jen smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna explore- you only sail on the Titanic once."

Erik watched her leave then rolled his eyes. He never could understand her. She was a problem in 12 languages. He went back to reading. He figured he would never understand women, but he understood books and music well enough.

A few hours later, Jen still hadn't returned. Erik was getting worried, which he always thought was odd. She harassed and annoyed him to no end, but he didn't want something to happen to her. With a sigh he dug through his bag to find his trusty Punjab lasso, pulled it out, put it in his pocket, and left the room. He searched the deck, but with little success. He decide to go around once more, before a red-haired girl bumped into him, knocking them both over. "Erik?" the teenaged girl asked, giving him a strange look. "Yes…do I know you?"

"It's me! Jessica!" she said, grinning. He stood up and studied her. Erik could see a similarity between her and Jen's sister, and smiled. "Finally, someone else. Have you seen Jen?"

"Um…no…but Heavenn is now Rose, and she was down below, searching for Jack." Mary told him. Erik nodded, that made sense. "Alright, well, let's look for them." He suggested. The pair walked down, deciding to look for Heavenn first. The found her, walking back up the stairs to prepare for dinner. "Hey…Erik…" Rose said, smiling at him. Erik didn't smile- he rarely did. "I am going to head to our room…Jen might have returned."

"Ok, we are going to get ready for dinner." Mary said, and the party split. Erik found Jen waiting for him. "Where'd you go?" she asked smiling that way she smiled when she thought she knew something he didn't. "To find you. Dinner is in a few minutes, and I found your sister and her friend." He told her, looking himself over in the mirror. Jen sighed and opened one of the suitcases, then grimaced. "I hate these clothes…" she muttered, pulling out a dress for the evening. Erik smirked. "Perhaps I packed for you?" he suggested, making her glare at him. "How thoughtful." She muttered, taking the outfit into the bathroom to change.

When finished, she met with Erik outside their room. Heavenn and Jessica- or Rose and Mary, she corrected herself- were also there. "So, it isn't a dream…" Mary said, smiling. Rose just grinned. "I guess…but there is only one way to tell…" Jen told them. "And that would be?" Erik questioned. "Pinch someone." With that she grabbed the Phantom's arm and pinched tightly, nails drawing blood. He gave her a look filled with fury, but she smiled. Erik reached into his coat to find his Punjab lasso and looked ready to kill Jen, but thought better of it and put it away. Just then Mary frowned. "I just realized…you are going to end up with Jack…and you get Erik…" she said, pointing to each person in turn. "But who do I get? I don't want to be on the Titanic alone!"

"I can fix that!" Jen said, whipping out her remote. She grinned, then began pressing buttons. There was a puff of smoke, then a person appeared. Jen gasped as Christine Daae appeared. "Erik! Angel! I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? I decided to leave Raoul…I love you! Marry me angel!" Erik gave a strange, almost frightened look and cowered behind Jen. Jen glared at Christine. The singer attempted to get to Erik, but Jen grabbed her. "Mary?" she asked. Mary grabbed Christine's other arm, and together they dragged the struggling woman to the side of the boat and tossed her over. "I do hope she can swim…" Jen commented dryly. Erik looked stunned, and slightly disappointed. "Suck it up Erik. She's not good enough for you. And, sorry about that…I hit a wrong button…" Jen said, pulling the remote out once more She pressed more buttons, and there was another puff of smoke. Mary smiled as none other than the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny appeared.

"Where did Christine go…" he mused, not seeming to know he was in a different place. Jen, Erik, Mary, and Rose all pointed to where they had tossed Christine overboard. The soprano's screaming and splashing could still be heard. Raoul walked to the side and yelled out "Can I have my ring back?" They couldn't hear Christine's reply however. Just then Raoul turned around and noticed where he was. "Hey…this isn't Paris!" he exclaimed. "No kidding…" Jen muttered. The vicomte looked at the small group then at the girl standing a few feet away. He smiled at Mary, who smiled back. He then looked at the group again and his eyes widened when he saw Erik. "YOU!"

"Me?" Erik asked. "Yes…why…why are YOU here?"

"I could ask you the same question monsieur." Erik replied coldly, his hand searching for his lasso. Jen tried not to laugh. "Alright…can we forget this whole Phantom of the Opera thing before someone gets killed?" she asked and they both glared at her. "Or not…" Jen shrugged.

"Just stay away from me." Erik snarled, then turned to Jen and roughly grabbed her arm. "Let's go to dinner." He said, and walked away, nearly dragging her after him. Rose walked after them. Raoul smiled and went to Mary. "Would you care to accompany me?" he asked charmingly. "Of course no sir." She replied, and they followed after the others.


	3. Tacos and Chocolate

**Author's Note- I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! As is my sis…)**

**The Mouse in the Opera House- lol, I don't know too many who wouldn't...I'm not complaining, hehe.**

**Tallacus- hehe, couple cuteness you say? Perhapes…grin Erik still resents the crazy comment though…pokes Erik and yes, I love that line too. And, I'm gonna find a way to add your suggestions! I likes them!**

Chapter 3

Tacos and Chocolate

Raoul and Mary walked arm in arm to first class dining room. Passing table by table, and seeing people's expressions to others they had never met before. "Oh, Raoul! Look, our table is with Rose!" exclaimed Mary to her companion.

"Who's Ro…" said Raoul suddenly.

"Come Raoul!" Mary cut him off. "Here we are!" she took a seat and looked at the one that had Raoul's name-plate on it. "Oh, Raoul, it seems you must sit next to… Monsieur…Erik…Destler. Your.. best… friend." She frowned and looked at Erik, who was lost in conversation with Rose's snobbish mother about the Opera. When he heard his name however, he turned and became wide-eyed, giving Raoul an evil look. He stuck his hand in his pocket again, as if to pull out his lasso but was stopped with a harsh look from Jen. "You had this all planned, didn't you my dear?" the Phantom whispered in his 'fiancé's' ear. She smiled sweetly. "Why, of course not!" she whispered back. "Just ignore him." Jen smiled at Mary who was giving her escort similar advice.

The two did as told. Erik stared at Raoul. Raoul tried to stare off somewhere else and not think about the crazy guy next to him. After moments a waiter appeared with drinks. " What will you be having?" asked the waiter smiling at the circle of people.

" CHICKEN AND BREAD!" shouted Mary to the waiter. The other's at the table all gave her a startled look and she smiled sheepishly. "I mean, I would like the chicken platter with a slice of bread if it is possible sir." The waiter nodded, still shocked at her original reaction, and turned to Raoul. "And for you sir?"

"I want a taco!" the vicomte said, smiling. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "A _what_ sir?" The waiter asked, giving him a confused look.

Thus, Raoul explained the delicious food substance. What it held, and what the incredible ingredients were. How each piece was cut perfectly to shape, and of all types of taste at once. An explanation that put Raoul into a dream world of a Mexican plate he had never heard of till this memorable moment that would change his life forever. He had no idea what had popped into his head, but this taco certainly sounded wonderful. He didn't notice Jen's evil grin as she played with her remote.

"So, you would like…that?" The waiter asked after taking notes. " If I'm with a _taco, _then my life is perfect…'' said Raoul, still in his dream-world of… _Tacos. _Mary gave him a strange look. "What about me?" she asked. It was Raoul's turn to give strange looks.

"Right, sir, right. Yes… for you Ma'am." exclaimed the waiter still looking confused and perhaps more. He attempted a charming smile at Jen. "Fillet mignon please." She said, giving a charming smile. "Well done if possible." The waiter smiled and wrote it down, happy that someone wanted a normal meal. "And you, monsieur?"

"Same as her." He said simply, mask gleaming in the candle light. The waiter then moved further down the table, taking orders as he went. Rose's mother turned back to Erik. "So, Mr. Destler, what have you written? I heard you mention music." Erik went wide eyed again, but it was mostly hidden by the half-mask. "Nothing much, just a few songs here and there." He said, not knowing exactly what he should say. She nodded. Jen sighed softly, so she wouldn't draw attention. She didn't know much about herself, so she decided to delve into her memory. First off- her name. She looked at the little place-holder with her name engraved on it. Her name was Sarah Leskay, she was 20, from England, and fairly wealthy. Her father had been a business man of some kind, though she didn't know what. At 17 she had traveled to Paris to join the Opera, being a musician of sorts. It was there she had met Erik, and the rest was history. She was now engaged to him, and upon reaching America they would be married. Jen smiled, she planned on keeping her identity of Jen, at least when around Jessica- Mary, and Rose. Erik, she could tell, planned on it as well.

After short conversation the food was finally brought out. She smiled and cut a piece of her steak. "Good my dear?" Erik asked, trying to stay in character. She smiled. "Yes, it is." She replied simply. She looked at Mary, and Rose, and then Raoul. What she saw on his plate made her laugh. Sure, it slightly resembled a taco, but it was almost pitiful. It probably tasted alright though. The Vicomte seemed to be enjoying it. She played with her steak, pushing it around the plate while chewing. After swallowing she smiled. "You know…fillet mignon means 'cute steak' in French…" she said softly. Erik shook his head slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked so only she could hear. Jen shrugged. "I don't know. Conversation starter I guess." Rose seemed to understand and smiled. "It does?"

"Yes." Erik replied. He was fluent in French, as he should be Jen thought. She herself did not know a lot, but what she knew was enough. "You speak French, mademoiselle?" Ruth asked. Jen glanced at Rose's 'mother' and shrugged. Not overly lady-like she figured, but she didn't care. "Some. Not a great deal, but enough. Erik helps me with what I don't know."

"I see." From there, a light conversation of the French language began. Raoul smiled and joined in, as he, like Erik, knew it as his native tongue. Jen sighed, she was bored. Finally the waiter re-appeared. "Would you like any dessert, ma'am?" he asked. She smiled and pointed to the menu. "This please."

"And you?" Erik glanced at him. "Anything with chocolate." Jen cringed inwardly. He was a chocoholic, and enough of one to make it seem like she never ate it. Jen herself couldn't go one day without chocolate of some form. The waiter nodded and moved on. Dessert was brought and Jen ate hers, trying to look like she had a clue as to how she should act. She wasn't use to this whole '1st class' thing. Erik, however, seemed at home. He would never cease to amaze her. He finished his, and asked for more. Seven dishes later, he was finally ready to go. Everyone stared in amazement at the Phantom- how could he eat so much chocolate? The world may never know. "Brandies and a smoke?" one of the wealthy men suggested. Erik politely declined and stood, taking Jen's arm. He noticed the music playing. "Care to dance?"

"Erik…" Jen began to protest, already being pulled onto the dance floor. "You know I can't dance." She hissed in his ear as the song began. There were few other couples on the floor, though as dinner ended a few more joined. Raoul asked Mary who agreed, and they were soon on the floor beside Jen and Erik. Erik ignored Raoul, or tried to look like he was. Jen wasn't sure which was true. She stepped on his feet more than once and he ground his teeth. When the song ended he did not ask for another dance. Jen smiled sweetly. "I told you I don't dance."

"I regret having not listened…" he muttered, leading her away from the room. They found themselves on deck. It was a beautiful night. Jen smiled at the stars and leaned against the rail, Erik beside her. Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Rose, Raoul, and Mary were enjoying a conversation with the rest of the table. Yes, it was a wonderful- if strange night.

**Author's Note- Review? Pweese?**


	4. Couples

**Author's Note- alright, finally got my sis to write her half of the chapter (the Mary/Raoul one…). Enjoy!**

**The Mouse in the Opera House- Thank you much! Glad it made you laugh!**

**AngelUndertheOpera- Thank you!**

**Tallacus- yeah, he is a fop…but my sis loves him, heheh…the taco was her idea I think…and heheh, anything is possible with the remote! Glad you like the story! **

Chapter 4

Couples

The sound of people in the dining room began to fade and Jen turned to Erik. He was still watching the water. "What you thinking about?" she asked. He shrugged. "This ship is going to sink, you know."

Jen rolled her eyes. "No, really? Never would have guessed." It was Erik's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't need sarcasm."

"Well stop stating the obvious!" Jen retorted. Erik glared. "I'm NOT stating the obvious!"

"Yes you are!" the percussionist yelled back with equal fury. "Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!" Erik was getting angry, Jen smiled darkly. "Are to." She said calmly, looking back out at the ocean. He growled and watched her angrily. He couldn't stand her, no matter who she was! "Well, it's only obvious to you." He argued. Jen rolled her eyes. "So? I'm the only one listening."

"Well, I think we should tell someone what might happen!" He suggested, not sounding any calmer. Jen scoffed. "You wanna tell? Go ahead. No one will believe you though. Remember the movie- this is the Unsinkable Ship. No one thought it COULD sink." She told him. The waves below glistened in the moonlight.

"Movies make things up. Surely someone has to think differently." Erik replied, finally beginning to calm down. His green-grey eyes still burned with annoyance though. Jen shrugged. "Maybe, but doubtful. That was one thing the movie didn't make up."

Erik didn't reply. Jen sighed. He wanted to help them, she knew. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Erik. We can't save them, but maybe we can save some." The Phantom watched the waves silently.

After a long while the deck was silent save for the soft lapping of water. Erik turned to her. "Should we go?" Jen shrugged, then smiled. She had an idea. "Follow me." The Phantom gave her a strange look then did as told. Jen lead him all the way across the ship, smiling to herself. He muttered something about 'the ship being big enough' sarcastically under his breath. Jen chuckled lightly so he wouldn't hear. She finally reached her destination and grinned at Erik. He grimaced.

"Are you thinking…" he began. "Yep." Erik groaned. He couldn't resist though. Whether it was him or his Titanic persona, he felt a pull to her. He loved her, he realized. The thought almost sickened him. This was the girl who made his life a living nightmare. She annoyed him, tortured him, confused him, and argued constantly with him. They _couldn't_ love each other. It wasn't possible. But, he reasoned, Erik Destler on the Titanic, not Erik Destler, Jen's muse, loved Sarah Leskay, not Jen. It was confusing. And annoying. No, he corrected himself- Jen was annoying.

Almost without thinking the Phantom walked up to the rail of the ship and stood behind her. Jen was doing like Rose in the movie, more cautiously though. She grinned at Erik who attempted a smile and braced her. Jen outstretched her arms and Erik smiled. He could come to like her perhaps. Perhaps. Time passed and they stood there, imitating Jack and Rose from the movie. Erik felt some form of attraction, and he wasn't sure who it was for. He smiled and began to hum the music from Titanic. Jen laughed softly and joined in, slightly out of tune. They stood there together for what seemed like hours, just content being together.

Jen began to turn to kiss him, and he let her. The ship hit a large wave and sent them both flying back, landing on the deck. "Oooouch…" Jen moaned, sitting up. Erik's expression said the same. She sighed and stood up, groaning the whole time. "That hurts…stupid ocean…" Erik rolled his eyes as she continued to complain and whine. No matter how old she looked, she always acted about ten years younger than her actual age. It annoyed him to no end.

"Alright…now that we have done that…was rather romantic, wasn't it Erik? Anywho…what now?" Jen asked, her perkiness returning. Erik shrugged. "Beats me." Jen thought for a moment, then a devious grin spread across her face. "We could…go back to the room…and you know…you ARE an artist…you could draw me-"

"I see where this is going and NO. I will NOT draw you like in the movie." Erik glared at her. The idea was absurd! And, for some reason, it didn't surprise him one bit. "Fine." Jen pouted.

"You know I pout better than you." Erik told her, watching her with an amused expression. Jen glared. "I don't care."

"You never do."

"I know." She let a small smile appear, then a grin. "Oh, you know I love you Erik! Let's just go back and play a game or something…"

"As long as it isn't the triangle game or Oklahoma game…" Erik muttered. "Fine, fine…we will play something else…" Jen agreed as the couple walked back to their cabin.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Erik was obviously gone, Raoul was lucky enough to finally speak without fear. Mary sat near him in the first class dining room. She was exhausted and sat half asleep, listening to Raoul's endless conversation. There were only about three groups of people left- most of them men. The women had left and were settling for bed and tucking young ones in. Rose's mother was the only other lady in the room, which of course, was not much comfort.

Candles and lanterns strung the walls outside, guiding proper people to where they belong. Mary was quite sure that she wasn't one of the proper girls, but hardly cared due to the need for sleep that filled her. She saw all the other girls in proper, upright positions and laugh when necessary, and she did the same, but she couldn't be one of them. Why, it was impossible to be so accurate so long!

"And then he tied me to his gate!" Continued Raoul, unaware that Mary was not listening to a single word. It seemed that he could talk on and on and have no idea what was going on around him. That explained his constant smiling.

Mary began to walk outside into the cold night air and watch the water and the stars. "Miss Mary, have I bored you? You seemed to be in a hurry. Why did you leave me?" Mary turned around to see Raoul in the coming towards her. _Why, I've upset him_, she thought.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners," she began softly. "It's just that I'm tired, and Rose's mother is terribly getting on my nerves."

Raoul stared blankly at her, and she turned away. Raoul came to her and took her hand. He was as proper as any well-brought up man should be. Then together they walked down to the first class rooms. "Well, I'm here." Mary told him as they stopped at the door. "If you see Erik and his little friend, or Rose, tell me alright? I can't lose them you know."

" I'll tell you straight away." He then took Mary's hand, kissed it, and went silently away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was a bright morning when Mary awoke. Even in such a dark room as hers, the sun peaked through the window. Looking around at her room, she saw a closet in a far corner, and a dresser full of expensive things. She silently crept out of bed and went to the closet. Inside it was filled with an assortment of clothes. Even a thin off-white and laced nightgown. Then, sifting through each dress, she managed to find the perfect outfit for the morning dining. A long dress with light yellow lace, and material as light a green as spring meadows.

Attempting to put on the dress and looking crazy as she tried to tie the strings in the back, a knock at the door made her jump.

"Mary, Miss Mary, are you still here?" Mary recognized the voice as Raoul's. Oh, she tried to look confident and normal as she opened the door. Raoul came in, and examined her loose dress trying not to laugh.

"Here, let me fix the strings," he told her in a humorous way, smiling at her.

"Thank you Raoul." She said quietly, still rather embarrassed. As he tied, thoughts stirred her head . _Oh, what am I doing here! Can't I be a little more like myself? Oh, if only I knew where everyone was! But, then what would I do? If only I could-_

"Finished." Exclaimed Raoul, who broke her train of thoughts.

"I do hope you are ready for breakfast Miss."

"I am."

**Author's Note- Alright, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
